Born This Way (Song)
Falls du die gleichnamige Episode meinst siehe: Born This Way (Episode) Born This Way 'ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, 'Born This Way, und wird von Kurt, Mercedes und Tina mit den New Directions anlässlich der Wochenaufgabe, "Unsicherheiten", gesungen. Für die Performance tragen sie T-Shirts auf denen etwas über sie steht, was sie vorher an ihnen gestört hat, womit sie jetzt aber leben können bzw. sich damit abgefunden haben. Gegen Ende des Songs schließen sich ihnen Emma und Will an und tragen ebenfalls Shirts. Santana ist die Einzige, die nicht mitmacht, aber sie sieht sich die Performance zusammen mit David an und denkt über ihr Gespräch mit Brittany kurz zuvor nach. Das Original stammt von Lady Gaga aus ihrem zweiten Album "Born This Way" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Tina: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Mercedes mit Tina: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Mercedes mit New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina mit New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Ooo, there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Kurt: Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Tina (mit New Directions): Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth (In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth) Mercedes mit New Directions: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes mit Tina: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Mercedes mit New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina mit New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Tina: Way-ay-ay (Kurt: Don't be, don't be, don't be) Way-ay-ay Kurt (mit New Directions): Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent (You're Lebanese, you're orient) Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Mercedes mit New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Mercedes und New Directions: Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (New Directions: born this way) Tina mit New Directions (Mercedes): Ooo there ain’t no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Right track Baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Tina mit New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Tina und New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (Mercedes: hey!) I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! Trivia *Die Version der New Directions wurde stark von Lady Gaga befürwortet. Auf Twitter schrieb sie: "Ich liebte wirklich Glees Born This Way-Episode. Ich bewundere die Show dafür, stark zu sein und für solch soziale Mitteilungen zu kämpfen. Gib niemals klein bei". *Der Song wurde von Berk kritisiert, der die Coverversion und Performance als langweilig empfand. Er gab ihr drei von fünf Sternen. Gonzalez gab ihr "B+ (2+)" und kommentierte, dass es nicht ihre Lieblingsgruppennummer war. Michael Slezak heißte den Song gut: "es war nett Tina zu sehen und singen zu hören, Mercedes und Kurt als Hauptstimmen - anstelle von, sagen wir, Blaine, Rachel und Mr. Schue". Er gab der Performance ein "A- (1-)". *Aufgrund dessen, dass Kurt ein Shirt trug, auf dem "Likes Boys" stand, wurde das Herausschneiden der schwulen-/hetero-/bisexuellen Textzeilen sowohl von Kritikern als auch Fans in Anbetracht des Schwerpunkts der Serie auf Sexualität und Selbstakzeptanz, stark kritisiert. *Das ist der zweite Song, in dem Kurt Zeichensprache verwendet. Der erste war Imagine und der dritte ABC. *Der Song wurde auf der Glee Live Tour 2011 performt, wobei der Cast die gleichen Shirts wie ihre Charaktere trug. **Auf einem Konzert trug Dianna Agron ein Shirt, auf dem "Likes Girls" stand, um die LGBT-Gemeinschaft zu unterstützen. Quelle **Anders als in der Episode, sang Santana auf der Live-Tour bei dem Song mit, dafür aber Rachel nicht, da Lea sich auf Firework, der danach folgte, vorbereiten musste. **Während der Show wurden alle Shirts, außer denen von Emma, Santanas "Bitch"-Shirt und Will, zum Verkauf angeboten. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. *J.J. Totah sang den Song zusammen mit All That Jazz bei seinem Vorsingen für Glee. *Die rot/schwarz gestreifte Jacke von Kurt hat er auch schon in 2009 getragen, als er mit seinem Vater in dessen Reifenwerkstatt redet. Aufschriften auf den T-Shirts *Artie: "Four Eyes" (Vierauge) **aufgrund seiner Brille *Brittany: "I'm With Stoopid (Pfeil nach oben)" (Ich bin mit einer Idiotin unterwegs) **aufgrund ihres Mangels an Intelligenz, was man auch an der Schreibweise ihres Aufdrucks sieht *Emma - "Ginger" und "OCD" (Rothaarig und Zwangsstörung) **aufgrund ihrer Haarfarbe und Zwangsstörung (engl. O'bsessive-'''C'ompulsive 'D'isorder) *Finn: "Can't Dance" (Kann nicht tanzen) **aufgrund seiner schlechten Tanzkünste, mit denen er sogar Rachels Nase gebrochen hat *Kurt: "Likes Boys" (Mag Jungs) **aufgrund seiner Sexualität *Lauren: "Bad Attitude" (Schlechte Einstellung) **aufgrund ihre fiesen Art, mit der sie des öfteren aneckt *Mercedes - "No Weave!" (Keine Haarverlängerung) **aufgrund ihrer Extensions, die oft "Geflecht" genannt werden und ohne die sie sich unsicher fühlt *Mike - "Can't Sing" (Kann nicht singen) **was er in '''Duette zum Ausdruck gebracht und was sich seither verbessert hat, da er in Das Maria-Duell für das Schulmusical vorsingt *Puck - "I'm With Stupid (Pfeil nach unten)" (Ich bin mit einem Idioten unterwegs) **aufgrund seiner Tendenz, seinem Genital alle Entscheidungen zu überlassen, was meist zu ungünstigen Situationen führt, wie Quinns Schwangerschaft oder der Beinah-Erstellung eines Sexvideos mit Lauren, wofür er aufgrund von Kinderpornografie hätte verhaftet werden können *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" **aufgrund dessen, dass sie an ihrer alten Schule wegen ihres Aussehens und Gewichts Lucy Caboosey genannt wurde *Rachel - "Nose" (Nase) **aufgrund ihrer jüdischen Nase *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" (Forellenmund) **aufgrund seines riesigen Mundes und den schrägen Lippen, was von Santana in Unsere eigenen Songs aufkam und worüber sie sogar einen Song schrieb *Santana - "Bitch" und "Lebanese" (Miststück und Libanesin) **aufgrund ihrer zickigen Einstellung und ihrer Sexualität, weil es eigentlich "Lesbian", also Lesbe, bedeuten sollte, aber von Brittany falsch buchstabiert wurde *Tina - "Brown Eyes" (Braune Augen) **aufgrund dessen, dass sie blaue Kontaktlinsen trug, weil sie ihre richtige Augenfarbe nicht mochte *Will - "Butt Chin" (Po-Kinn) **aufgrund der Spalte in seinem Kinn Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones